


Courage of Stars

by DarlingOfDathomir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hux Backstory, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Revenge, Short One Shot, Sith, Sith magic, Time Travel, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/pseuds/DarlingOfDathomir
Summary: Betrayed by one of their own, Hux and his Sith companion are mortally wounded on the bridge. She has one last ditch effort to save them- a Sith spell from Korriban. It was rumored to be a myth, but could change the entire fate of the galaxy forever if it works.Short prompt inspired by one of my favorite songs, this idea for an admittedly "god-modding" ending for my WIP 'Copper for the Charlatan' that popped in my head.  I'm not gonna use it because it's a little too happy for my tastes, but still wanted to type out.If you hate Brendol it's pretty gratifying.





	Courage of Stars

The Courage of Stars  
  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
Everything had gone perfectly wrong. Someone keyed an override from somewhere inside the ship, but it was far too late to chase that now. The shields were down, and a handful of Resistance ships had jumped from hyper-space, their cannons aimed at the unprotected bridge.  
  
On first impact of the barrage, a lighting rail had broken free from the ceiling and swung down from behind the pair. They were both too fixated on the ships that had just appeared to react to the danger. Sparks showered around them and smoked filled the air as they fell, both pinned beneath the steel. She reached towards him through the chaos, their blood mingling as it pooled around them.  
  
“It’s not over- we might have one more chance.” He could barely make out her voice; bubbling with the blood rising in her throat, it blended with the sounds of destruction surrounding them.  
  
A rod had impaled him, and all he could do was open and close his mouth like a suffocating fish. Glassy blue eyes struggled to read her lips as she spoke. As relaxing irises blurred his vision, the last gift life bestowed on him before it slipped away was the feeling of her soft hand as he squeezed it goodbye.

\----  
  
The young man, though in his mid 20’s, looked like a little boy who just seen the monster under his bed.  
  
He yanked his hands from the giant, cracked kyber crystal in the middle of her table. It glowed a subtle red, thousands of cracks sparkling in the dark room. It looked like it had been shattered to a thousand pieces, held together by a mystery.  
“H-How did you do that? What did you do??”  
  
“I did nothing- the spirit of the crystal showed you what you needed to see.” She weathered old woman reached out and placed something in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it. “It also told me you might need this.”  
  
Before he could say another word, he found himself being yanked out of the chair.  
  
“Get the fuck up. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would be if someone saw you in here with this charlatan? ” The older man dragged him from the hut as if he weighed nothing.  
  
The young man stumbled to keep up, pulled down the maze of streets in the refugee district until they ended up in an empty alley. He doubled over in pain as the older man’s meaty fist connected with his stomach.  
  
“If you are so damn pathetic you need witches to tell you stories perhaps you should go back to Arkanis with your mother.” he snarled.  
  
“I-I didn’t seek her out, she pulled me in, I’m sorry father, it was a mistake” he gasped, struggling to recover his breath.  
  
“You might be a bastard, but you’re _my_ son- you don’t _get_ to make mistakes. We have three more days left on this disgusting moon before we ship out. Don’t do anything else foolish.” he growled.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He waited until he was sure his father was gone before opening his hand- the witch had given him a piece of red, charred wood from a Taerin tree, native to Aleen. He returned for more answers, but she was already gone.  
  
Using credits, and a few well placed threats from his rank, he got a smuggler to take him to Aleen; a small, rocky planet in the midrim, rumored to be the home of an abandoned Jedi temple. It wasn’t a long trip, and his father likely wouldn’t even know he was gone.  
  
The scanners picked up the abandoned settlement. “As I said- there are supposed to be Jedi artifacts here. I don’t care what you take, you can keep it on top of my payment.”  
  
The charred remains of huts laid surprisingly undisturbed after a decade of the elements. A particular pile of rubble caught his attention- the doorway was collapsed, but it wasn’t as badly destroyed as the others. Something inside glinted in the sunlight.  
  
He fired a few warning rounds with his blaster to scare away any wildlife, and waded through the tall grass, climbing into the rubble. He wrestled with the lock on a small chest, finally popping open to reveal an old Imperial medal, a grand admiral’s ranking badge, and... a lightsaber. His jaw dropped at incredibly rare and very strange find. Pocketing the two badges, he clambered back out of the rubble, boards caving behind him as he lept clear.  
  
He rubbed the oxidized hilt on the sleeve of his uniform- it looked as if it had been here for quite some time. With the push of a button, a bright cyan blade shot forth, twinkling a reflection in his equally blue eyes. It was mesmerizing.  
  
The smuggler’s thick Correllian voice broke the spell. “Aye, come on Hux! Nothing here but junk! We held up our part of the bargain, it’s time to go!”  
\-----  
  
A gloved fist punched the table as she screamed out in pain.  
“How is this healing if it hurts so fucking badly?!”  
  
“You’re bein’ a right little shit- kolto is expensive these days, y’oughta be grateful. If you weren’t so damn vain we could be at the cantina right now instead of playing doctor.”  
  
“Just fucking hurry up and we can be.” She winced as he tied the final knot on the bandage covering her thigh. She'd scraped away a layer of burn scars and applied a healing oinment in hopes of reducing their appearance.  
  
He leant back in the dingy chair and crossed his arms. “I don’t see why you care, you know. Your personality is more offensive than any scar.”  
  
“Oh fuuuuuuck you, Stitch.” she laughed. “If I wasn’t so awful you wouldn’t have anyone else to deal with you.”  
  
“You’re probably right. I  think I earned myself a drink, though. Come on, Joro said we’re only gonna be docked on Nar Shadda for another day or so ” he sauntered out of the cluttered bay to go hunt for less bloody attire.  
  
As she hopped off the table to try out her bandaged leg, something fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
“Well I’ll be fucked by a Hutt!  Stitch, when were you going to tell me you found a Sith book?!” Books were a rarity, and her foray into learning Sith was limited to what scraps she could find.  
  
“Gorban brought a slew of stuff in, most of it shit. I haven’t gone through it.” the gruff twi’lek poked his head back into the bay “Oi, and you know I can’t read, 'Chara, is that some kind of fuckin joke? I’ll drop you where you stand.”   
  
She was too hypnotized by the ornate writing to craft a witty response “I’m keeping this, deal with it.”  
  
“Ehhhh whatever.” he called out from the next room.  
  
“The Tome of...Na… Naga Sadow.” The book was heavier than expected, and when she went to pick it up it slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor “Fuck.” She picked it up, holding it open the same way it fell. “It is the courage of stars that their light carries on, even after death. Well that’s pretty damn poetic. Aw shit…” she tried to clean her bloody thumbprint from the page but just smeared it everywhere. It looked like there was old blood on it anyways. _The sith weren’t exactly known for being pleasant_ she mused.  
  
The page was broken off into two sections, the first paragraph was titled “The Star”, and the second much shorter paragraph “The Light” She was still practicing High Sith, and went for the easier of the two.  
  
“Hey, Stitch, tell me if I sound evil to you-” she started yelling the inscription to her friend in the other room.  
“ _And so the light carries on,_  
_even after death._  
_The fading star_  
_reaches out-_  
_as if it never left_ .”  
  
“That Sith stuff sounds made up” he called back to her, “I still think you’re just tryin’ to fuck with me or somethin’.”  
  
Her voice got quieter as she continued, repeating the words over and over, picking up a cadence to them.  
  
“So are we goin or what?”  
  
She closed the book gently, smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He was leant up against the control panel beside the ramp, and she drifted up behind him like a ghost.  
  
“In two years, you and Joro will steal my share of one of our biggest heists, and leave me to die.” her tone was cold and matter of fact.  
  
“What the hell are you-”  
  
A crimson blade lit up the dingy ship and cut his sentence short before he could turn around. She looked down to the head still blinking at her feet.  “I need to go find someone. Watch the ship, friend.”  
  
\------------------  
  
Hux was in his quarters marveling at what he’d found on Aleen when he heard a strange rushing sound all around him. He furrowed his brow in confusion before an invisible force threw him across the room into a wall. He coughed from the sudden impact, struggling to stand, as his father burst through the doors.  
  
“What did I tell you about mistakes, boy?” he lumbered over and snatched him of the ground. “Rax saw you leaving with smugglers, what the hell do you-”  
  
As he pulled his hand back to land a punch, the younger Hux snatched free of his grip and stepped to the side. Brendol’s eyes went wide and he quickly shoved his father to the ground, standing over him.  
  
“What do I think I’m doing? I know _exactly_ what I am doing, and if you so much as lay another hand on me again I will spoon feed you said hand piece by piece.”  
  
_Did I make him snap?_ Brendol wondered. While slightly impressed, he intended on reminding the younger Hux of the hierarchy.  
  
“I should snap your neck you insolent little shit.” He went to stand, but was kicked back to the floor, pinned by a polished boot on his chest.  
  
A cruel laugh echoed in the small room. “But you won’t. You won’t _ever_ touch me again.” His son stared down at him with an arctic fire blazing in his eyes. His posture, the way he carried himself, everything had changed; it were as if he was possessed.  
  
The younger Hux leant down to glower at him  “I may be your son, but you will respect me. I will be terrorized by you no longer.” he spat.  
  
He shoved the foot off his chest and leapt to his feet, vein bulging on his forehead as he shouted “You are going to suffer for your behavior, boy.”  
  
A velveteen voice called out from the open door. “You know... I’d kill him for you, if you asked me nicely.”  
  
Brendol spun around, fists clenched. “You brought a smuggler back here with you? Have you gone completely mad?”  
  
“Stupid pig.” she spat, strolling into the room “I’m Ichara Teshik, the granddaughter of Osvald Teshik. Your son recruited me. Show him.”  
  
Hux pulled the rank badge and the medallion from his pocket.  
  
“That means nothing, anyone can fake- hck!” She reached out and choked him till he fell to his knees, walking to stand in front of him, staring down with amusement.  Hux strode over to her side, watching with a sneer across his face as his father gurgled for his life.  


“Now go” she crooned, “Tell your superiors how diligently your son has served the Empire.”  
  
She released him and he gasped for air before scrambling to his feet. He stumbled from the room, horrified and unsure of what exactly he had just experienced.  
  
She threw herself at Hux, wrapping her arms around him “It worked! Stars it worked!”  
  
“We can start over again” he said, face buried in her neck as he held her tight.  
  
_“We’ll be unstoppable.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Basically their consciousness gets sent back through time to their younger selves, and now Hux & Co have the ability to reshape their lives and avoid the tragedies that so marred their youth.


End file.
